Forum:How the Lion guard hyenas are diffrent than real hyenas
The Hyenas or the other spelling Hyaena which is the from the Greek word Hyaina in the Lion Guard the main hyenas are the spotted hyenas. But the spotted hyena in real life either look gold or some shade of light tan other than their dark spots but our Lion Guard episodes mistakenly show their coats a bit closer to colors more between green and gray they're the hyena species spread the widest. The spotted hyenas are the kind who fight the most predators besides how often they fight the lion, but the lion's able to scare the spotted hyena clans before the pride is harmed this is usually during moments of the pride lounging. Spotted hyenas snap at their enemies more than at each other but time for a meal or fighting for territory they snap a lot, with enemies they even mob and confront larger predators, however these Lion Guard hyenas sing and joke, but spotted hyenas can also drive larger predators away from their meal, but in the Lion Guard episodes it's more like racing. But the fact that hasn't been heard by many is The current hyenas have their ancestor the cave hyena who was an animal of the Ice Age periods. Den behavior, social behavior, and hunting behavior aren't all the same with the real hyenas but these Lion Guard hyenas don't change that much during their scenes. With his roar Kion doesn't just stop the hyenas blocking them from who they'd avoid the most he scares them faster than their enemies in real life would, buffalo giraffes and African Wild Dog hyenas try to avoid significantly, but Lion Guard hyena clans like to try to sneak up repeatedly, and if they acted more realistic though they're animated they'd watch the vultures more often during the day while relaxing. Aardwolves are the shortest hyena but since bug are their main food they don't fight as aggressively as the spotted hyenas, Aard means earth. termites aren't their only food but their favorite as they live in shrubland. Their other differences with the striped hyena is these short hyenas the aardwolves are actually a cousin who lives monogamous with their young so they're mistaken as a solitary animal, but they're more like a pale yellow as the striped hyenas' coat is closer to pale gray shades or white mixed with gray other than their longer stripes. So clearly we show aardwolves in the Lion Guard a bit more social than they really are. But their cousin the brown hyena has stripes too they're easier to distinguish because of how much gold and brown are mixed in their coat pattern plus a bit of white on their legs. The Aardwolf the shortest hyena walks fields when not resting in a burrow it's night time they think they'll find the best and biggest termite meal for themselves, but the brown hyenas more often in the desert than a savanna. If we add the striped hyena that one should be kept in the north, because Asia's its main homeland, but a few striped hyena clans are in Northern Africa. The brown hyena is another social animal but their clans are smaller just four to six individuals cooperating to protect territory and their cubs, they're in the south and the're the rarest currently. Spotted hyenas in real life kill 95% of their meals, but the striped hyenas are scavengers while the two other species mostly walk and run looking for foods like eggs bugs, fruit, fungi, smaller meat meals, Science page says hyenas aren't gregarioius animals, but they may live in a family and congregate at hunting time, and Lion Guard episodes have the hyenas wandering all the time even though hyenas are primarily nocturnal animals. There are also people who know very little science and can't distinguish the spotted hyena from the African Wild Dog.